The Testament of Dr John Watson
by TheCobaltKiller
Summary: This is the final piece of Dr. John Watson's memoirs. It was found scattered across all of Europe and hence is hard to follow at some points without considerable revision. Nevertheless, it outlines his last few cases with Sherlock Holmes.


The Testament of Dr. John Watson

"Since 1801, 90 years ago, our nation has flown the Union Jack. Do you know what we used before then, Watson?"

Sherlock Holmes was never a man of tardiness, but was seldom up so early. One might assume that this case had had his mind on end. Nevertheless, here he sat, deep in thought.

Here is a beautiful sitting room, complete with fireplace and mantelpiece with several objects on it, including a Persian slipper, in which he puts his tobacco. In the room is also a table where he keeps his infamous deerstalker hat, and 2 chairs where he and I sit. There is a desk where Holmes writes, and beside it a doorway that leads to his bedroom.

This is also the reception for Sherlock Holmes' Clients.

I was profoundly taken aback by Mr. Holmes' inquisition, but upon answering his question, I did find that his metaphor was most analogous to our illustrious client.

"I'm afraid I do not know, Holmes. Do tell."

"Before the Union Jack, we used the Great Union Flag, since approximately 1606. It was almost the same, but was lacking of the St. Patrick's Cross. It was essentially the same, but now represents the union of nation before and, now, Ireland. An emblem that evolved from the face of one union to that of a greater one. Do you understand my assertion, Watson?"

"Well, Holmes, you had me most gravelled, but now I see. You are referring, of course, to that handkerchief."

I had arisen at the earlier hours of the morning, and sat in solitude in the sitting room. With my cup of tea, I read the newspaper article about a gang, for lack of better definition, which plagued the streets of London at night. Their emblem was a roaring lion's head. However much a childish feature it may have been, the image was both strong and loud. As if by the hands of a mischievous god, a deafening gunshot rang out.

I'd pressed forth to the window overlooking Baker Street within moments. On the cobblestone road, I saw my colleague, Sherlock Holmes, enveloped in a red dressing gown and lying in a pool of a similarly coloured liquid. Down the stairs from 221B I hurried, and proceeded hastily to his side, where I might determine is clinical status.

"Holmes!"

"Ah, Watson," Holmes smiled.

"Holmes, will you stop that!"

"Stop what?"

"You are utterly mad!"

"Was there something you wanted?"

"Of course, you almost got killed! What's happened to you? Let me see the wound!"

"Nonsense, I was ready for this."

Beneath his red dressing gown and night shirt, Holmes revealed a wooden vest with a ruptured sachet of tomato sauce strapped to it.

"You mean you were expecting to get shot?"

"Normal Tuesday morning to be most honest, I was quite intrigued to find-"

"You madman! You are actually insane!"

"Calm down, Watson, it was concerning our most recent client. It seems he wasn't wrong about his suspicions of a plot set up by Daybreak Boys."

"That gang from the papers!"

"Indeed, of American origin I believe... I just had the joyful experience of encountering one of their footmen here, a young man from beyond the pale. Nice chap, until of course he shot me..."

"Oh would you get inside!" I was most annoyed at Holmes, but more so worried that he may have caused a scene in the middle of our street.

I was quite intrigued to have found an article the next day in the newspaper illustrating an assassination plot in which Archibald Campbell had been killed. At the scene of the crime, an emblem had been uncovered; a roaring panther's head above two crossing swords. It was only now that I realised what Holmes had described using our great nation's flag.

Once Mr. Holmes had prepared himself, we set out to the scene of the assassination. We soon found ourselves overlooking the Thames River from a window on the third floor of the Palace of Westminster. The murderous bullet had entered the window from a deserted boat in the middle of the river.

"Before, my dear Watson, we investigate this scene, the conference room, there is one place we must go, to learn more about our culprit. Have you any idea?"

Startled by this remark, I responded with the truth, "No, Holmes, I'm afraid I am quite in the dark as to what you are referring to."

"Notice here on Campbell's right hand, where on this finger there is a clear marking. It indicates that there is usually a ring there, but it has been removed. With any luck, we'll find that it has been stolen from Campbell's private chambers."

With that, the two of us headed to the private chambers of Archibald Campbell. Much to my surprise and Holmes' delight, the entire room had been upturned. It was evident from the presence of important documents across the entire desk that the thief had had a clear objective in mind. It took very little searching to find that the 'objective' had been the ring.

Holmes approached inspector Lestrade. He took the same unimpressed tone that he always took with the inspector. "Inspector, who first discovered the body?"

"Eight servants, they also claimed to have found these chambers like this. But it gets weirder, the room and all the windows were locked from the inside, but two of those eight servants were already inside, unconscious."

Never did I think that Holmes didn't have an explanation for this. The shock only came within his hypothesis. He began his answer the same as always, with a question. "Watson, riddle me this. How can a thief escape from eight servants?"

"Honestly Holmes, I do not know."

"The answer is most elementary, you know my methods. When one eliminates the impossible, whatever remains, no matter how improbable, must be the truth."

"Very well," I paused to ponder. "It is impossible that the culprit left the room and locked the doors and windows from the outside."

"Therefore?"

"Therefore, the culprit remained inside the room."

"Come now, Watson, it is evident that there is no possible hiding spot in this room, especially in its current state."

"I'd smelt the rat in my own conclusion, but... I haven't any compensating deductions..."

"Let's consider your options, Watson. Don't give up just yet. You know that it is impossible for the culprit to have escaped, as it was impossible for them to have hidden. Therefore?"

"Therefore, the culprit is one of the two servants who were found here, unconscious."


End file.
